Southern Lovin'
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: A Christmas trip send Alice away from home and while Jasper's stuck at home, he finds that the "Tension" becomes too much. One-shot, smut, smut, smutty Christmas present for Kitschisme


**A/N: This is for the most awesome woman in the world. Kitschisme! :D You're an awesome Beta, and I hope you have an amazing Christmas and super awesome New Year! Merry Christmas, Brigitte.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I wanted to make it a surprise and my editing skillz aren't that refined. ^-^;**

* * *

The streets were lined with plastic garland; every lamp post in sight was covered in some kind of green, maybe a little splash of red just to put some feel into the hideous colour that was already there.

The air was dry, way too hot for the season, but I stood on the small porch and watched her walk back and forth, trying to play a game of Tetris in her trunk. I'd already figured out that the pink bag needed to be moved into the back behind the small cosmetic pouch that she was now trying to force between the spare tire and the bag of Christmas presents.

I _could_ maybe try to help, but the last time I tried to put in my two cents she told me off pretty well. I wasn't a fool; I could just watch her work anyway.

She groaned, a frustrated noise from the back of her throat, and blew out noisily. She chanced a look at me, but quickly went back to the packed trunk in front of her.

Her hands dug back into the trunk and she started pulling all of it out again. This was the fourth time she restarted. All she had to do was but the big pink bag in the back and then line up the matching red ones next to it!

She seemed to get the gist of my impatient stare as she suddenly grinned and her eyes lit up. Finally.

She reached for the ridiculously bright pink bag and shoved it in. An hour ago she was treating each designer thing like it was made of glass.

She bent over the trunk and looked like she might just fall in. The green skirt she was wearing flipped up over her ass and my eyes popped open.

I got her those panties for her birthday last year, and every time I caught a glimpse of them I nearly cried out in triumph. Take that Chanel!

The smooth skin rounded off nicely underneath, and I watched while she wiggled her hips this way and that. I had to lean my elbows on the railing so that I could get the full show.

I imagined the way her skin was always so smooth and soft under my fingers, like she was made just for me.

This separation was going to completely painful, and though I'd gotten my fill of her for the past month since she told me, I still wasn't ready to part. I'd be the most miserable man in all the world without her spunk and excitement.

"There!" She cried out. She took a step back from the car and looked at the tightly packed trunk with enthusiasm.

I eyed the luggage that was packed into the neighbouring one and pursed my lips a little. It only took her an hour and six minutes to figure it out. And she didn't even ask for my help.

"You're only going to be gone for six days." I reminded her.

"Yeah but you know my parents. They'll probably guilt me into staying a little longer. They didn't like the idea of me moving to Texas in the first place, plus my sister's coming down from college. Are you sure you can't come, Jasper?"

My eyes closed and I wanted to just spout the word 'yes' and shove a couple jeans into a backpack before we went off to see her insane parents.

"I have work. I really wish I could, though. I'd rather deal with your parents than spend time away from you, Alice."

"Yeah," she sighed. Her demeanour dropped from exuberant to disheartened. We were on the same page at least.

I walked over to her slouching form. That was really a first, slouching was something Alice did _not_ do, it was bad for the back, and the Pilates she was faithful to wouldn't agree. My arms wrapped around her slight frame and her head rested on my chest.

"Don't worry, Ali. We'll talk everyday, I'll text you and send you stupid love notes and all that." Her shoulders shook with her giggles and she pulled back, a small smile on her face again.

"I know, I know, it just makes me sad to be away from you."

I picked her up under the arms and sat her on the trunk while I stood between her legs. Ah, I was going to miss this.

My lips were on hers and my hands we on her hips in no time. Alice's little fists didn't hesitate to ball in my hair and pull me closer. We'd been heavily making out for the last few hours, but this time there was too much desperation and need hanging between us.

Six days separation…

I pulled her closer to me, her chest pushing into mine. The thin red shirt left nothing to the imagination to my senses. I could feel her nipples harden against me, the tight feeling as she moved her back into me, arching to rub herself closer.

Her slender waist was undulating in a rhythmic dance beneath my fingers. With each passing swipe of my tongue she became rougher, her hips throwing themselves closer to me.

Her right hand untangled from my blonde hair, which was now strew across my eyes and blinding me, and down my shoulders and across my chest. Those small hands made a quick dip to the front of my pants, and right as she squeezed my pulsing hot erection that was resting on her thigh, a loud beeping left the car.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Jasper, you distracted me! I need to get on the road before traffic starts."

She hopped down off of the trunk and ran to the driver's side of the car before throwing herself in. The car started up with a thrum and I stared after her incredulously.

"Aren't you going to kiss me goodbye?" She asked, her mouth set in a little frown while I was still gaping.

I spluttered a response, my hands continually pointing down at my pants and using gestures to try and communicate.

"Oh…" she pursed her lips. "I'll take care of it in six days. The sooner you kiss me goodbye the sooner I can come back."

My eyes snapped closed, remembering the inevitable separation again. I sighed and walked over to her, bending down and laying a sloppy wet kiss on her lips filled with tongue.

"Bye, Alice. I love you,"

"Love you, too, Jasper," and with that she pulled out into the road and I watched her car drive away into the distance down the winding hot road of our Texas home.

I looked at the white cat that was sitting on the porch and had been there watching us.

"Now what am I supposed to do?"

The cat meowed and went inside.

* * *

The first day wasn't too bad. Waking up alone had its drawbacks, no warm body beside mine to keep me rooted for a couple extra minutes. Instead, the white cat curled into where my legs were bent, cleaning itself.

"Mornin'," I yawned to the cat. It didn't reply, but jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

I fed it whatever bacon I couldn't eat—because I'd made enough for two—and then went to shower and dress.

My routine was simple, go to work, go to the gym in town, pick up something from the local deli, come home, eat, feed the cat, tell it good night, and go to bed.

* * *

The second day was… difficult. It was a Saturday.

I woke up at nine in the morning like usual, and when I turned, already excited for the weekend starting activities, I was greeted with nothing but the asshole of a cat.

Well, that sight killed my morning wood at least.

* * *

Monday and Tuesday were the absolute worst. I had been texting Alice all Monday, sending little love notes, things like attached pictures of hearts and little lovey-dovey sayings to go along with it.

Tuesday she started to get a little more into it. I found something erotic in each message that I opened. She went to a meat shop, and I thought in my head about the meat that was waiting for her here.

She told me about how she had to use Windex to clean all the glass windows in the house, and my mind went to how I could practically see myself when her panties were soaked.

I was sick, but I was so horny.

I took Wednesday off, well, because not only was it Christmas Eve, but I couldn't get the image of Alice in a Mrs. Clause outfit out of my head.

And I can admit it to myself, I went through her panty drawer and when I figured out that I was only feeling lonelier by realizing that she wasn't there to wear it, I closed it up and went to bed at six o'clock at night.

* * *

Christmas was the worst. By far.

I talked to Alice at seven, watched Frost the Snowman at eight, tried not to think about Alice naked in the snow, and watched the cat chase a flashlight for two hours.

I went back into my room after I was too bored to think anymore. A good nap might make tomorrow come faster.

My foot hit something while I was passing by the bed and I found a small box peaking out from under a couple books.

My curiosity got the better of me. The books were Alice's college texts, and the box was an old azalea planter's kit. I smiled thinking about the dead azaleas sitting out in the front of the house.

When I opened the box I found a bunch of assorted papers carelessly thrown across the top. A bunch of them were nothing more than blank papers and a couple receipts on shoes or handbags. Apparently Alice was religious at using coupons and waiting until a sale was just right.

My hand dug further into the box until I hit something hard at the bottom. At first I was sure it was just a little purse that I could catch the Coach embroidery for, but there was something inside of it.

I undid the zipper, tooth by tooth, until I opened up the small purse and I gasped before pulling out the object inside.

"Christ," I breathed.

The sleek purple… vibrator in my hand made my mind run wild on solely on the thought of lust. It was small, but enough. Alice had been using a vibrator; I couldn't get the thought past my head. And then I tried to imagine it…

Alice on her back, on our bed, with a vibrator stuck in her writhing while I was at work and dying to come home and do the same thing.

I swallowed hard and my hand rubbed the straining fabric over my crotch. _Screw it_, I thought, _all I want for Christmas is an orgasm._

I pulled down my boxers and looked at the purple thing that was still in my hand and the opposite hand started to stroke and tug. I saw her in my eyes, in different positions, but always on our bed, the vibrator stuck in her and making her whimper and scream when I should have been the one doing it.

It turned me on and made me pissed all at once. I couldn't blame her; work required a varying degree of long and short hours.

I worked faster, and when I could feel the chaffing, I licked my palm and spit in it before going back. I was shamefully masturbating to Alice's vibrator and the thoughts of her using it, but I was going to get off!

I panted and whined out her name while I continued to rub and pull at myself. I rubbed my thumb over the tip and moved faster, and harder, and just giving myself more.

Five days was too much, at one point I was going to break down and do it, but now seemed like an excusable moment. I hadn't masturbated since my third date with Alice. After I met her I probably jacked off more than any other time in my life, but after we started dating, she took care of me.

I missed her… I should have gone…

My stomach tugged and flipped and I knew I was close. I moved my hand even faster, pushing and tugging until a white hot feeling shot through my veins and I finally felt my body shuddered and spasmed until I could feel everything leaving me and I collapsed onto my back.

I knew that the receipts in the box were covered in my cum, and that I'd have a nasty mess to clean up, but I sat back and smiled to myself.

* * *

I waited impatiently on the porch watching for any sign of Alice. She managed to escape the clutches of her parents and get back on time. So now I just had to wait for two minutes and watch her miraculously turn the bend.

And then it happened.

Her car turned into the street and I immediately stood straighter. Before she was even in the driveway I ran to her and had her car door throw open. She was in my arms and giggling before I could even account for my actions, but it didn't matter.

Somehow we managed to pull the car in and get her luggage into the house. She fanned herself with her hand and sighed.

"It was so cold up there and it's weird to be back in hot weather again." She sighed.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, my grandparents came, too." She stretched her arms over her head and smiled at me.

I pulled out a box from under the table and handed it to her. Her eyes got all big and she grinned.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Oh, Jasper," she sighed and smiled up at me. "We already exchanged presents you oaf."

"I know, but I couldn't resist."

She ripped the gold paper from the box and then looked at it in confusion. Her eyebrows scrunched together and then suddenly her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.

"Uh, umm, why is my azalea box wrapped…" she didn't look up, but kept her eyes on the box in front of her.

I shrugged and she hesitantly opened the lid. Her face instantly contorted and she kind of smiled and grimaced at the same time.

"Oh, Jasper, that's disgusting!" she yelled, but she couldn't hide the smile that crept up her face.

"What? The old one didn't work, it wouldn't even turn on."

"So you bought me, um, another one?" She flushed again and looked at the box.

"You should be happy I had the decency to clean that box out." I grinned.

* * *

**Happy fun loving Holidays!**

**Oh, and this'll be my last update of this year, how weird is that to read? I'll have something for New Years, I've been workin' on it.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
